The Lost Dragon
by fire-dragonz
Summary: The story mainly focuses on Shendu and/or Drago. However, many other characters will also feature throughout the story. A new evil is free, an evil who seeks revenge. Which equals both trouble for the good guys AND the bad. READ ON
1. The beginning of the End

THE LOST DRAGON - CH 1 

_This is my new story. I will try to include both the main antagonists and the main protagonists in the story. Here is the first chapter! Please comment! x x x_

" There is a great imbalance," Shendu muttered airily.

Drago quickly turned his head to face his Father. It had been hours since either of them had spoken. Sure the statement was not much to go by but still Drago desired some social interaction. So to do so, he decided to play the role of the stupid son and he asked,

"What do you mean Father?"

Of course, Drago already knew the answer, he too could sense the unstableness on Earth, despite the fact that he was imprisoned underneath the planet in some sort of desolate wasteland.

" With all the existing demons banished to different dimensions there is more yin on Earth than yang, of course in saying that it is only a matter of time till the serenity of the yin is abolished , making way for the darkest of yang." Shendu replied solemnly.

Drago nodded wearily. (Who knew that doing absolutely nothing could drain so much energy from you.)

There was another silence in which the two dragons pondered the information. Both wondering what would become of the world they had once adored, the world that they had both tried to conqueror.

Whilst doing so Drago slowly gained a new emotion, he no longer felt weary. There was a deep burning inside him and before he could cool the flames within himself he yelled at the top of his lungs,

"IT'S NOT FAIR! DEMONS WERE THERE FIRST! WE ARE THE RACE THAT RULED THE EARTH, THEY RACE THAT CONTROLLED THE ONCE BEAUTIFUL PLANET! BUT NO, THEY HAVE TAKEN IT FROM US! THOSE PATHETIC MORTALS HAVE BANISHED US ALL AND RUINED THAT ONCE GLORIOUS WORLD! IT IS THE HUMAN RACE THAT SHOULD BE LOCKED UP HERE! NOT US!!!"

His yell was soon followed by a spectacular burst of orange flames, in which then young dragon tried to release all of his anger and frustration.

Patiently, Shendu stood silently on a nearby rock, waiting for his son to calm down.

After several minutes passed; in which Drago had blown around 20 rocks to smithereens, the young demon eventually stopped his rampage and slowly turned to face his Father with desperation in his eyes.

" We are the only ones here. Where has everyone gone?" Drago whispered.

Shendu turned his gaze from Drago and instead began to survey the fire - coloured sky.

Still with his gaze towards the sky Shendu spoke,

" I should have told you."

Drago looked up, seeing only his Father's scaly back a few metres away .

"Told me what?" Drago asked curiously.

" This dimension is connected to others very much like this one. They are here, somewhere." Shendu stated, ignoring his offspring's question.

"TELL ME WHAT!?!" Drago yelled furiously.

Shendu turned around to face the other dragon.

" Would you like to meet your relatives?" Shendu asked, again ignoring Drago's questions.

However, this time Drago did not shout.

" My relatives? What relatives? I never knew I had any relatives, Drago answered.

" They are my brothers and sisters, so I guess that makes them your Aunties and Uncles." Shendu replied, showing no emotion what so ever.

Drago smiled happily, " That's great! We are not alone! Yes, let's find them! Maybe they'll have an idea to get us all out of here!"

Shendu could only stare at his son. It was strange to see how happy he had become all of a sudden. How little he truly knew, perhaps it may be better if they abandoned the idea. Shendu did not want to fall out with his son once more.

"Well... They can't be that far. Come on, you just said the dimensions were connected, lets find them!" Drago yelled excitedly.

Silence.

" Wait what's wrong?"Drago asked, now noticing his Father's facial expression.

Shendu shook his head, " Nothing, it's just I do not think my siblings will be happy to see me."

Drago laughed, " Dad! It's your family. Sure you have probably had your ups and downs but come on at the end of the day, family is all that matters. I mean we fought, but now we are okay, right? Everything will be great!"

Shendu managed to make himself smile and with that he once again turned his back on his son, but this time he began to walk away.

" Keep up then, you are the one who wants to meet your dysfunctional family!" Shendu yelled back to his son.

Drago laughed cheerfully and began to follow his Father.

" This is going to be a loooooong imprisonment," Shendu groaned.

And the two dragons leapt off into the distance in search of the remaining seven demons.

_Please give me your feedback. They next chapter shall be up soon. But please your reviews are very much appreciated as is CC._

_Thanks for reading! x_


	2. The Truth!

**Thanx 4 the reviews, here's the next chapter!**

**Forgive me if it's not good! I should be at school right now but I am ill with the cold:P (lol great excuse!)**

" So why did you never tell me of my family?" Drago asked curiously whilst jumping from rock to rock.

Shendu snorted humorously.

" I am surprised that you do not already know of them," he replied.

Drago stopped his leaping and turned towards his Father.

" What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

" Well you have tried to steal all seven of their demons chi's before, I thought you may have realised that they are relatives of yours."

Drago's eyes widened in shock, " What? You mean that Tso Lan, Po Kong, Dai Gui, Bai Tsa, His Wu, Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu are my Aunties and Uncles?!?"

"Em… yes. However, it would be a lot wiser if you learned to put Tchang Zu's name in the list first, he is … touchy about those kind of things." Shendu replied dryly.

Meanwhile

" I can't take this place anymore! Everything is the same, I am losing all hope! I am losing the only thing I truly enjoy! I mean, how am I suppose to have fun flying about the place if all I ever see is a the same boring old scenery. Red skies and rocks have their fun factor limitations!" Hsi Wu complained.

The other demons merely nodded in agreement with their younger brother, all except for Tso Lan, who was the only one to comment on the speech.

" Patience Brother Hsi," he replied coolly.

The six siblings turned to face their wise brother, each with a face of curiosity.

Tso Lan needed no other hints and calmly continued his speech.

" I sense that freedom looms very near".

Just before the demonic family could get excited two figures in the distance attracted their attention.

" What is that?" Xiao asked.

" More like who is that?" Dai Gui corrected.

" Food?" Po Kong added in hopefully.

The figures drew nearer, still they were not seen properly but their voices could easily be heard.

" I doubt it, though one thing is certain, it sure is loud." Tchang Zu pointed out gruffly.

" SHENDU." Bai Tsa seethed, as she instantly recognised the annoying hissing voice of her youngest brother.

The other demons peered more closely at the figures and realised that one of them was indeed their sibling.

It took several more minutes for Shendu and Drago to reach the spot. When they arrived the area was ushered into complete silence.

" Eh… Hello brothers and sisters," Shendu hissed nervously, desperately trying to break the tension.

" So this is the little gecko who thieved us of our chi!" Tchang Zu thundered, completely ignoring Shendu.

Fortunately, Tso Lan butted in before anything serious happened.

" Calm down Brother, we still hold the majority of our powers and thankfully the remainder of our them were found and collected by a relative of ours. Would you not rather that than some foolish mortal control our powers?"

Tchang Zu growled in reply and began to walk away from the crowd, passing Drago on his way.

" You and your pathetic Father are not welcome here kid. We don't associate with half bloods or failures," Tchang Zu warned Drago before leaving the scene.

-----------------------

It had taken a few days to get used to the families way of life but Drago appeared to be coping okay.

That was until Tchang Zu re appeared form his short excursion.

Instantly the eldest demon pulled the young dragon aside and began to rant away to him.

" Okay, first thing is first, get this straight I don't like you. You see, we all observed you whilst you were on your little demon chi hunt… " Tchang Zu began

" Huh? You could see me do that? But you were trapped here." Drago interrupted.

" Don't interrupt me! As I was saying we watched you by using a magical device, we watched how you failed miserably against the Chans. Tch, just like your Father," Tchang Zu continued.

This last comment angered Drago and he quickly retorted,

" HA! You have no right to call either me or my Dad failures, we aren't the ones who have been trapped in some netherworld for over 900 years!"

A burst of lighting struck Drago's chest sending severe pain throughout his body.

" You outta watch your mouth half-blood!" Tchang Zu whispered menacingly.

" Why do insist on calling me that?!?" Drago shouted, now noticing that the other demons, who were sitting several metres away were watching both Tchang Zu and himself.

Tchang Zu turned his gaze towards Shendu.

" You did not tell him?" he asked bewilderedly.

" I…I…em," Shendu began to stutter, whilst some of his siblings began to murmur amongst one another.

" WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS TO ME!!!! TELL ME WHAT!?!" Drago yelled furiously.

Tso Lan slowly lifted one of his arms and smoothly, using his levitation powers brought his nephew towards him.

" You are half demon," Tso Lan said bluntly.

"Half? Then what else am I? A dragon?" Drago asked.

" HALF MORTAL!" Dai Gui yelled with pure hatred in his voice. Which was empathized more when he immediately spat on the ground after speaking, as if merely saying the word mortal would disease him.

"It's not true," Drago whispered disbelievingly, turning his head to face that of his Fathers.

Shendu only turned his head away in shame.

"I hate you!" Drago spat.

" I HATE ALL OF YOU!" he yelled and turned away from the group preparing to leave them, his mind was full of hatred and anger, everyone had lied to him, he was half human! Well no more secrets, no more family! He was through with them all!

However, just as he was about to depart a huge violent quake erupted throughout the Netherlands.

Suddenly rips in the sky began to appear and a gust of wind past through the surroundings.

Almost like a hoover.

Drago felt his legs being lifted up form the once secure rock.

He looked to his left to see the other demons who were also being lifted by the fierce winds.

He could vaguely hear some of them through the howling wind.

" Yessssssssssssssss Freedom at long lassst!" Bai Tsa hissed happily.

" Do not rejoice quite yet my dear sister for I fear bad things are yet to come," Tso Lan noted.

And with an almighty swoosh the netherworld vanished and all nine demons were sent swirling and tumbling through the many portals.

**What do you think? I am sorry there was still a lot of speaking in this chapter and also not a lot of description but it is hard to describe a desolate demon netherworld :P not much there but sky and rocks!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be a lot more action filled.**

**Sorry if this chapter is also short and snappy too!**

**I assure you they will get longer!**

-


	3. A New Relative

**-1Than x 4 the reviews!**

**Oh and nothing jca … sih belongs 2 me! - I always remember that when it gets to about chapter 3 in the story:P**

**Well, there is a new character coming in this chapter that does belong to me! I'm not giving anything away so read on and see for yourself!**

**Ps. I suck at fight scenes :P**

With a loud thud and a few moans of pain (mainly from the demons whom had landed underneath Po Kong) the 9 creatures eventually reached their destination; one they realised immediately as the planet Earth.

Drago snorted angrily and began to turn away form the group.

" Drago! Drago! Pleease! I can explain!" Shendu pleaded, running over to his son.

" Tch, I think you have had enough centuries to do that," Drago snapped back.

When seeing Shendu clearly had no reply to this comment Drago continued.

" Just… leave me alone," he sighed and then he leapt away into the night sky.

--------------------------

It was strange how silent everything was at night, sure every now and then the odd human or vehicle would show up and ruin the peace but besides that everything was so calm.

Drago carefully jumped to and fro from the various rooftops of San Fran. However, something in the distance caught his eye.

The Old Scrap-yard.

As much as Drago had despised living there during his time on Earth he still desperately wanted to visit the dump.

He wanted to just reminisce by himself. He knew for a fact that Earth was in for a rough ride and that the peace and serenity were fast becoming extinct so silently he crept into the yard and climbed skilfully from wrecked cars to melted tyres.

Melted tyres, that he himself had melted.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Drago repeated the lines in his head again and again each time growing angrier and angrier.

In frustration the (half)dragon released a blast of scorching fire, unfortunately for Drago this was an unwise thing to do as before Drago could react an unbalanced and now burnt car wreck landed right on top of him.

"Urghhhh," Drago moaned in pain from under the heavy metal.

" That it? You are the infamous Drago. Ha, I don't think you are worth my time at all," came a sneering voice from beside Drago.

Slowly Drago pushed the car wreck off of him and got himself back on his feet.

It was hard to see the other figure as it was submerged in darkness but one thing was certain, it was a demon.

The piercing red eyes glared down at Drago, as if trying to force him to tremble in fear.

However, Drago did not flinch.

"Who are you?!?" Drago demanded rudely.

"You don't know me, I'm hurt," the figure replied sarcastically.

Again Drago repeated his question this time however, fire rose around him giving the male a much more fearsome edge.

But before Drago could demand for the third time a black flame hit him hard, sending the dragon flying backwards into another car.

" You are not the only one, who can light a fire Drago," the shadowed demon announced.

Drago stammered back to his feet and this asked much more calmly, " How do you know me?"

" I can't believe I was abandoned! Whilst you were adored and looked after by Father! I am far stronger than you will ever be and **I **am a full demon unlike you!" the demon spat angrily.

Drago stared at the dragon, astounded at what he was hearing.

" You… are my brother?" he asked curiously.

" Indeed I am brother, however this family reunion is wishful thinking and shall not last long," the dragon replied walking closer so that Drago could see the demon properly for the first time.

The demon had the same colour of scales as both Shendu and Drago however unlike the other two dragons this one had a darker shade of horns and instead of just the horns on his head and around his face this demon also had horns sticking out form his shoulder blades and elbows. He was a tall and well built dragon much more so than Drago, however this was considering the fact that he was a full demon.

The figure wore a jet black ninja outfit that was covered in splatters of blood. Clearly this demonic dragon was unfriendly and dangerous.

The vicious demon smirked evilly and showed his sharp, jagged claws. Slowly he began to move towards Drago, with each step he grew more threatening than the last.

" Wait!" Drago interrupted.

The demon grunted, annoyed at the interruption, " What?" he asked rudely.

" May I at least know my brother's name?" Drago said, smiling sheepishly.

" I'd much prefer it if you remembered that we are only HALF brothers, however I will take your question as a sort of death wish. My name is Huo Zai!"

With that Huo Zai pounced on Drago and plunged his sharp, jagged claws into the smaller dragon's chest.

There was a small groan heard from Drago and then all went silent.

"Ha, too easy," Huo Zai laughed and turned away from the motionless dragon.

However just as he reached the exit of the junkyard a voice came from behind him causing the muscular dragon to turn around.

" Awww, you weren't about to leave just yet were ya bro? I was really beginning to feel a brotherly connection!" Drago shouted humourlessly.

Before Huo Zai could react Drago leapt in front of the dragon and slashed him over his left eye.

Huo Zai yelled in pain and held his hand over his gushing eye. However, Drago had not finished yet. The small dragon leapt gracefully into the air and on his journey back to the ground he outstretched his right foot and hit his sibling forcefully in the stomach.

"ARGHHH!" Huo Zai shrieked as he collided into a pile of old washing machines.

" How di…you…I," Hou Zai stuttered with a look of shock spread across his face.

" That expression means you're happy to see me right?" Drago replied, a smirk wide across his mouth.

Unfortunately for Drago, Hou Zai did not seem too accustomed to the positive outlook of pain and without giving Drago time to defend himself Huo Zai bolted towards Drago and punched him bang on the temple.

"Ow," murmurmed Drago as he fell to his knees.

"Now hold still whilst I kill you, struggle and you shall only make it harder on yourself," Huo Zai commanded.

Drago's head ached, he could not see properly, everything was a blur. However, he did hear Huo Zai's words, telling him to give in. Never! That arrogant dragon begun this fight and not matter if he, Drago were half demon he would still see this fight through till the end! Still it would be good if he could see properly, accurate vision was always known to help in deadly battles.

Drago slowly staggered to his feet , " I see no reason as why you wish to fight me Huo Zai, I have done nothing wrong. I didn't know I even had a brother! This mess is purely our despicable, selfish Father's fault! However, if you wish to fight I will not hold back, I will not surrender to you and I will show you all the power I truly possess! You w…" Drago began.

" Wait, wait! Stop!…. You do not like … Father?" he asked curiously but when saying the word Father, Drago could clearly hear the pure hatred that Huo Zai felt for the older dragon.

"He is a fool, a liar, a coward, I have no idea how he has survived so many centuries," Drago replied sourly.

Surprisingly Huo Zai retracted his claws and walked calmly over to Drago.

" I apologize for this ill-mannered meeting Brother. I did not realise your thoughts were so similar to mine, I shall not play games with you Drago, I am here to kill Shendu, to make old Daddio pay for all he has done! After that I plan to show all my other relatives what I'm made of and then I shall rule this world!…. However, I have been on my own for far too many centuries and the company of a… I mean…my brother would be much appreciated, so… will you help me destroy our pathetic family?"

Drago stared at Huo Zai for several moments. All was deadly silent.

So many thoughts raced through Drago's head. What had his Dad possibly done to make Huo Zai hate him so much? I mean sure Shendu was no angel but Drago believed that despite how much his father lied he would still tell him if he had a brother or not.

Finally Drago shook all the thoughts from his head, then smirking evilly he said.

"Yes, I would be glad to BROTHER."

**Yeh, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I'm undecided whether I like it or not.**

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
